


Stoic Face

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, buckingham palace guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: </p><p>Person A being a guard outside Buckingham Palace that person B always tries to distract AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoic Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> This is, yet again, [dreamcatchersdaugher's](http://dreamcatchersdaughter.tumblr.com/) fault. Half my creativity lately comes from her. So go thank her for that.

Bucky dreaded the beginning of his shift. 

He had asked for a change of shifts, repeatedly, but his boss had looked at him unimpressed and then said “You’re the best we have, Barnes. If you can’t withstand him, then no one can.”

Bucky had wanted to point out that the guy, Tony, never bothered one of the other guards, always only him, but he knew a dismissal when he heard one and so he had left Fury’s office.

Now it was time for him to go out again and his last hope, that maybe this would be the day Tony wouldn’t be there, was crushed when Clint walked up to him, big smile on his face.

“Your fan is back. He’s waiting for you,” he told Bucky with a wink and then hurried into the locker room to get changed. 

Bucky sighed, deep and desperate. This might just be the worst thing that ever happened to him. 

Steve clasped his shoulder. “Come on, Buck. You can do it. You’ve held out so long, and someday he has to go back to the states.”

Bucky nodded, he knew that. It’s been nearly a month since Tony first tried to make him break his guard role and since it was Tony who talked all the time, he had learned quite a lot about him. So much so, that he didn’t really want Tony to go back to the states. At least not without getting his last name and possibly a number.

But so far, he had no luck with that; when his shift ended, Tony was quick to leave as well, never sticking around to catch Bucky afterwards. Bucky had long started to believe that Tony was really just messing with him, seeing it as a challenge, and that he wasn’t really interested in Bucky himself.

Bucky knew that he was one of the best in his job, he could stand still for hours, without so much of a twitch, and so far all of Tony’s antics weren’t able to make him break character. His friends were convinced that it would stay this way, but Bucky was sure it would only be a matter of time before Tony did or said something that would make him laugh or frown, and where would he be then?

And that was exactly the reason he dreaded to go out there now, because on the one hand he really wanted to see Tony again, on the other he feared that this would be the day he would succumb to the urge to laugh or ruffle Tony’s hair or something equally stupid.

When they came through the gate he spotted Tony almost instantly and muttered under his breath “Clint was right. It’s this bitch again.”

He heard Steve huff a laugh at that, but soon enough they were in proximity to the people who came to see them and the palace and they had a job to do.

Tony didn’t lose any time, approaching Bucky the moment he had taken on his position and Bucky had a hard time not smiling at Tony when he eagerly stepped closer.

“Hello there, handsome,” he started his usual greeting and Bucky really wished he could talk, because he had quite a few things to say to Tony himself.

They were past the point where Tony made crude or silly gestures to get a reaction out of Bucky, though he really wished they could go back to that. It had been a lot easier to withstand that, they were trained for that after all, then to not listen to Tony flirt with him.

No one had prepared Bucky for that and he was glad that he wasn’t the kind to blush. Steve’s body would have long betrayed him and Bucky was glad that his didn’t work against him.

Tony seemed in a good mood today, but there was something sad about him as well, and Bucky wanted to ask what was wrong but he clenched his teeth. He would not forget his training for this guy, no matter how desperately he wanted to.

“Again with the non-talking today, honey? I really wish you would break character just once, at least to tell me your name. How about that, huh? Just whisper it?” Tony asked him and Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh, come on, handsome. You have a name, I know you do. It’s not so bad if you tell me. I won’t tell anyone else,” Tony went on and something really wasn’t right today. 

Tony never spent that much time trying to get him to talk, that was the least likely thing Bucky would do. Usually he spent all his energy trying to get Bucky to laugh or move, or even to just roll his eyes by using the worst pick-up lines anyone had ever heard. 

“Look, it’s my last day here, I can’t postpone going back any longer, not even for you, but I would really like to get your name. Maybe even your number, so that I can call you? What do you say to that?” Tony asked now, voice sweet and coaxing.

Bucky felt a confusing mix of relief and sadness wash through him and he was glad his face was naturally unresponsive. It made him good at this job, but it also helped with keeping things to himself and not giving his feelings away, like he wanted to do right now.

Tony spend the rest of his shift flirting with him, trying to get his name, his number, anything personal, but Bucky didn’t break character. He couldn’t, not even for Tony, no matter how much he wanted.

And he desperately wanted. Maybe not tell him his name, but to beg him to once, just once, wait after Bucky’s shift ended, so that he could find him when he could leave. But Tony was always gone the moment Bucky turned around, and even though Tony seemed desperate enough to get his name, Bucky didn’t dare to hope that he would wait around this time.

Now that he knew that it was Tony’s last day here, it was a lot harder to listen to him flirting and not responding. He always wanted to give all the compliments right back, but now he felt like he had to, knowing that he wouldn’t get another chance. But his duty won over that wish and so he stared right on, not acknowledging Tony at all.

When his shift ended, he cursed the ceremony of walking away. It would be so much easier if he could just take Tony by the hand and take him inside, but there was this whole parading away thing going on and Bucky didn’t need to turn around to know that Tony was already gone.

“He didn’t seem so playful today,” Steve observed, once they were in the locker room and Bucky shrugged. 

“He’s going back today.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what his voice sounded like but Steve came over to clasp his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

“I’m sure he’ll be back, if he can arrange that.”

“Yeah, whatever. It’s not like he knows me or anything. It’s just some flirting because I’m pretty.”

“I’m not so sure about that. He seemed pretty adamant. And Thor’s pretty too, yet he never spared a glance for him.”

Bucky shrugged again, not wanting to talk about this any longer and Steve seemed to understand that. He changed the topic, talking about his next art project, and Bucky was grateful for it. 

When they arrived at their flat, he immediately changed into something more comfortable and then curled up on the couch, deciding that today was a day he’d get to mope, and he wouldn’t get up again. 

When the doorbell rang he kicked Steve, so that he would go, and Steve groaned. “Just today, Buck. You get today.”

Bucky buried himself deeper in the blanket and listened to Steve open the door. There was a beat of silence before Steve started to laugh and then he walked back into the living-room, face flushed and still laughing.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bucky mumbled from under his blankets and Steve needed a second to get some breath back.

“It’s this bitch again,” he said, still chuckling and Bucky needed a second to comprehend what Steve wanted to tell him with that, but once it made click, he was up and at the door in mere seconds.

Tony was standing there, big bouquet of flowers in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face.

“I don’t know if you even want me here, but your sand haired friend stopped me today to tell me to suck it up and wait around for you. He was nice enough to give me your address, though he held back on your name,” Tony explained in a rush and Bucky laughed. Of course Clint would do something like that.

“My name’s Bucky. Bucky Barnes. It’s so nice to finally talk to you,” Bucky said and extended his hand. 

Tony stared wide eyed at him and then quickly grabbed the offered hand. 

“Oh wow, he should have mentioned you have a voice like silk,” he mumbled and Bucky couldn’t help the smile. “So, I guess this means you want me here?” he asked him a bit louder and Bucky used their still connected hands to pull Tony in.

“Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea,” he whispered and pulled Tony even closer, careful of the flowers. “I’m not keen on letting you go anytime soon.”

Tony squirmed a bit against him and Bucky was really glad he didn’t blush. “I still have to leave tomorrow.”

“I’m overdue for a holiday. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon,” Bucky told him and Tony laughed.

“Please don’t traumatize the neighbours and come in?” Steve yelled out of the living room and while Bucky groaned, Tony pressed his face into Bucky’s neck to stifle his laugh. 

Bucky was pretty sure that this was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [tumblr post](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/138341062216/person-a-being-a-guard-outside-buckingham-palace).
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
